A Storm is coming
by Stop-Police
Summary: AU: Andy never held the bomb, Sam never confessed his love, Andy never left. Things are tense in 15, A storm is coming and it is going to change everything. Nothing will ever be the same. McSwarek. McCollins BroTP.
1. Chapter 1

A Storm Is Coming.

It's been three months since Sam left me in the parking lot of the Black Penny, it's been three months since I felt normal. A storm is coming and it is going to blow my whole world away.

When I was jerk awake in my bed the room around me rumbling with a wild storm outside, its 7 am and it's still pitch black outside. A storm had settled over the Toronto and it had decided to stay. I groan I hate this weather it is cold and it is wet. I rush to get ready for work, and hope to hell I don't have to deal with or see Sam at all.

As I'm about to leave for work, my phone rings in my bag. I quickly pull it out as I lock my apartment and leave. Nick's face is flashing as my phone rings, I answer with a hello and Nick says, 'I'm outside, I'm not letting you walk to work in this. Hurry up.'

And that's it, Nick doesn't talk much. He's been there for me since Sam left and I've been there for him, he and Gail had broken up a few weeks ago after Gail had met Holly and her whole world changed. Nick understood in a way, but he missed her and in a way he will always love her. When I reach the entry to my apartment building I realise how bad the storm is, the rain is coming down sideways and the trees are waving wildly in the wind. I run from the door to Nick's truck and I soaked by the time I jump in the passenger seat.

Nick laughs at my drowned appearance and I stick my tongue at him and tell him to get our asses to work on time. When we arrive to the parking lot is half flooded. We walked out of the cold rain into the warm station and I wave goodbye to Nick as I walk into the women's lockers. I quickly change in to warm winter uniform know I have to grab my rain coat as well.

The roll call room is full; everyone is getting on shift to prepare for the worst of the storm. Luke is standing at the front of the room and he begins, 'Alright we've had a murder at the local University and we are going to need some uni's for back up. All witnesses are going to be brought to the station for an interview. A whole class room including the teacher. I'm going to need Collins, McNally, Smithy, Diaz, Price and Swarek. I groan internally at the thought of Sam join us. I feel Nick's shoulder bump mine and a knowing grin as if he knew my thoughts. I smiled back, Nick was a great friend and like the brother I never had.

Everyone is informed to take the Suburban's instead of the Crown Vic's. Nick and I load up in our Suburban and I manage to snatch the keys to the truck from Nick's belt and laugh as I jump in the driver's seat. I love driving the Suburbans, Nick glares at me on our way to the University of Toronto grumbling how he never gets to drive.

When we arrive we all group together undercover away from the rain around Luke as he explains to, all students and the teacher have to be searched and then they will be placed with whom they are assigned to. As we walk towards the classroom, I stop as I look ahead and from behind me Nick slams into me almost knocking me off my feet and he stares at me as I look towards the fountain ahead of us. I smiled at Nick and say, 'Sorry just remembering University days I was in a wet t-shirt contest in the fountain. I won.' Nick laughs and pushes me to keep was and mutters that I was probably a little shit; he was right in a way.

When we walk in the crime techs a finishing up and documenting where the student had died, we line the student and teacher up and begin searching for anything illegal or a weapon. While search a young man probably only 19, he was very frigidity. But when I reached to his back pocket he made a run towards the door. But Smithy managed to tackle him and slap a pair of hand cuff on his wrist I reached into his back pocket and pulled a small baggie of what seemed to be marijuana.

I helped Smithy pull the kid to his feet and read him his rights. I nodded towards Nick as I lead the kid to our car outside. I came back to help finish the search and we took the teacher and another student towards our car. We helped them get into the car and made our way to the Sally port back at 15. This time I let Nick drive. On our way back the rain fell harder and lightning and thunder had joined the storm. The storm was here, it was only starting.


	2. Chapter 2: The Storm Is Here

Chapter 2

Andy POV

Nick reversed in to the Sally Port and turned off the Suburban, we both got out and Nick said to me, 'I'll take the kid and get him processed, can you look after these two?'

'Yeah I'll put them in interview 3 and 7.'

Nick almost had to drag off the struggling kid into the cells as the door slammed shut behind him. I turned towards the student and teacher and I found a gun pointed towards my face. I was about to scream out to Nick but the gun was slammed into the side of my head and everything suddenly went black.

Nick POV

God that kid was a jack-ass. After placing him in a cell I jogged back into the Sally Port to help Andy get the teacher and the other student in. When I opened the door, the Sally Port was empty and the roller doors had been left open, surely Andy hadn't been able to bring both of them in that fast and forget to put the roller doors down. I ran back to processing and looked towards the other officer, I asked him, 'Hey did officer McNally come through here yet?'

'No, haven't seen her yet.'

I went out to the parking lot in search of our Suburban, the rain was really heavy now. Our car TAC 3A was not with the other. I pulled my radio towards me and said, '8722 Andy, Where the hell are you?'

All I got was static in reply. I repeated again but I got no response. Something was very wrong. I ran back inside, I found Luke in his office getting ready to start the interviews.

'Luke,' I breathed out heavily, he glanced up to me and stood up knocking a few papers off his desk , 'What the hell happened?' Luke yelled.

'I don't know, Andy's missing along with the Teacher and a student. She's not responding on the radio and the car is gone.'

'Get the trace up on it. I want to know where that car is and I was the CCTV from the Sally Port. NOW!' Luke said to me as he ran out of the room towards processing, I was not far behind him.

We gained the notice of a few other officers including none other than Sam Swarek. Luke told the officer in processing to get the CCTV up from five minutes ago. We watched as I left the Sally Port and then Andy froze when she opened the rear door. A Hand and gun came into view and the gun slammed into the side of Andy's temple knocking Andy out cold. The student then got out of the car and dragged her inside and opened the doors to the Sally Port. He jumped into the back of the car and the Suburban drove out and left the parking lot.

Luke turned towards me and said, "Alert all officers, we have an Officer down. We have a murder suspect with Officer McNally. I want a trace on that car 5 minutes ago.'

Luke went off to raise the alarm to Frank. I loaded up the tracker on our car TCA 3A. When it finally came up it flashed in bright red letter _TRACE NOT FOUND. _

I did the search again but still the same message came up. I ran from the room almost hitting Swarek as I ran into Frank's office. Luke and Frank looked up to me and I said, "There is no trace of car TCA 3A. He has most likely destroyed it.'

Frank sighed and said, "Start protocol. We have an officer missing, a police car stolen and a suspected murderer on the loose. Alert all officers and surrounding districts. It shouldn't be too hard to find the Suburban. Luke get Tracy and you both find everything you guys can possible have on this student and Nick and I will alert everyone.'

'Nick it's going to take too long to get everyone here, I will alert via radio, 'Frank said.

He took out his radio and said, 'This is Sargent Frank Best, everyone clear the air. We have an officer missing, and car number TCA 3A has been stolen. Officer McNally has been taken against her will and her car was commandeered. Shaw, Peck I want you to alert Tommy McNally and bring him to the station. The rest of you be on the lookout for car TCA 3A. Proceed with caution; the suspect does have a weapon.'

'Yes, Sir,' came in many responses. 'Detective Callaghan will be giving you all update of the suspect,' Frank said.

I looked toward Frank and said, 'Frank, this is my fault I shouldn't have left her. I don't even know how they got a gun.'

'Nick, listen to me, it was not your fault alright. Are you going to be able to continue with your shift?'

'Yes Sir, I will not give up.'

'Alright Collins I want you to ride with me, I need to alert EFT on the way, you drive,' Frank tossed the keys at me as we ran to his car in the parking lot. The rain was coming down hard, the lot was on its way to flooding. The storm was getting worse, it is here.

**I do not own Rookie Blue. I hope you guys like this chapter. Will be back to Andy's POV in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3 The Storm Is Getting Worse

Chapter 3: The storm is getting worse.

Andy POV

Thunder woke me once again…wait why am I waking up, I was at work…I look at my surrounding but everything is black, I can't see, I've been blind folded. What the hell is going on? I was in the Roll Call room. What the hell is happening? Where am I?

I try to move my hands but they a restrained, is this some sick prank because I fell asleep in Roll Call. I try to call for help but the gag in my month is blocking noise to float through. I can't help but thrash around, this isn't funny. Why is this happening? Where am I?

'Stay still pig,' a menacing voice says.

I freeze, I don't know that voice. Where am I? Why are they doing this? I let out a sob, I don't want this, I don't like the dark, I can't stand being restrained. What happened this morning? Why?

Nick POV

As we drove around the mostly flooded streets of Toronto, Frank asked me how the hell the student did, now known as Matthew Guest, get a gun. Smithy had admitted to not searching him and a few others because he was assisting in the arrest of the student with marijuana. Thunder rumbled Toronto as people were told to take cover in the strong wind and rain. There had been placed a flood warning so a lot of officers were reporting to calls for help, 15 was desperate to find McNally she had been caught in the middle of a simple mistake and now she is paying for it.

From what Gail had told me, Tommy McNally had almost had a heart attack when they showed up on his door. It's been an hour, but there is nothing. We are getting worried. The streets are flooding and the storm is here to stay.

**I don't own Rookie Blue. Sorry this is so short, next chapter should be up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Storm Is Here To Stay

Chapter 4: The Storm is here to stay.

Andy POV.

All I have is my hearing, I can hear a car's engine, I can hear breathing next to me, I can hear windshield wipers gliding along glass, I can hear rain, I can hear a storm settling in.

All I feel is my hands handcuffed behind my back, my utility belt gone, my vest and jacket gone. The seat is rough.

I'm in a car, handcuffed, blindfolded, gagged and stripped of my safe haven. What is going on? What happened?

The person next to me is breath slow, like they are sleeping. Everything is to loud, my head is ringing. What is going on? What happened? Why is my head pounding? Why do I feel like I'm floating? Am I dead?

When I become conscious again, the car that I am in is jerking around like it's on a logging road, like the ones my father use to take me camping on. I'm strapped in and I'm glad otherwise I'd be being thrown around in this car? Where am I going? My head still hurts. I slip back into the darkness or unconsciousness.

When I wake I'm being dragged, the rain is chilling me to the bone. This isn't funny anymore. Where am I? I try to break free but the person keeps dragging me in the gravel. A loud clap of thunder, that sounded exactly like a gunshot made me scream into the gag. Please stop. This isn't funny anymore. The darkness takes me again.

I wake to freezing water splashing my face and a voice muttering in the background. It's so cold, I'm so cold. It feels like hours go past and I shiver, I'm so cold. What is happening to me? Is this a nightmare?

It's not a nightmare I find out hours late when what feels like a knife slicing into the skin of my left arm, I scream into my gag. This isn't right. Darkness takes me again.

Yelling jerks me awake, please stop. My head is pounding and my arm feels like it's on fire. I groan and the yelling stops. Footsteps come towards me and someone says, 'Shut up pig.' The sharp sting of a slap hits my right cheek. I sob, please stop everything hurts.

Another voice, calmer than the other tell the person, 'Back away, leave her be. We have to figure out what to do with her. You've already done enough. '

'I think we kill her, dump her somewhere.'

'No, no, no she cannot die, another person cannot die.'

'We've killed someone already what the point of letting her live.'

'WE'VE! NO YOU KILLED THAT GIRL. I DID NOT TOUCH HER!'

'Father,' the angry voice says.

What sounds like someone being slapped rings through the room, 'Shut up, you stupid idiot.'

'What's the point the police already know who we are, if we'd just left after I shot her no one would have known but you decide to stay and help her, I made sure that bitch was dead. Why would you check.'

'Because she didn't deserve to die, the same goes for this officer.'

Andy sobbed in relief, but it was short live. A gun was quickly cocked and then burning pain filled her right thigh. An ear-splitting ran through the gag. And she began to sob. Please stop. I can't take it. The pain is too much. Thunder rumble around the house, why is this happening? The storm is tearing me apart.


	5. Chapter 5:This Storm Is Tearing Me Apart

Chapter 5: This Storm is tearing me apart.

When I come around to the living world, I feel like I am blind with light. I can see, I'm in a cabin and there is a fire going and a lamp on the table next to the chair I'm tied to. When I look down, I sob into the gag. There is blood so much blood. I wish I still had my blindfold on.

There by my feet was a dead body, a gunshot wound to the head, eyes lifeless. I try to push the chair away from the body but pain shoots up my leg, the chair lost balance falls to the ground. I can't do this. Oh god, what have I done? What the hell is happening? Is this some sick game?

By the dead body's hand is a first aid kit, did they die trying to help me?

My arm had been wrapped in a bandage and my thigh had a pressure bandage on it, blood staining most of the white. Have I caused someone to die?

I try to struggle out of the rope holding my limbs to the chair; only my right leg was untied. The unknown man had tried to get me lose. I look around the room to see if there was anything to get me loose. That's when I notice a blood stained switch blade on the floor in the hand on the body.

I somehow manage to shuffle the chair towards the knife each movement causing my great agony, I just want to go back to sleep, I just want this to be over. I want to be home. I want to tell Tracy that I'm sorry for not being there for her as much as I should be; I want to tell Nick that he is the best break up buddy ever; I want to tell so many people so many things. Most of all I want to tell them goodbye, but I don't want to say my goodbyes today. I grasp the knife in my hand turn it around towards the rope and I cut the rope away knowing my life depended on it. My left hand is finally free. I cut the rope on my right and then my leg. I remove the gag from my dried out mouth and cough hard as I take in as much fresh air as I could, my lungs burning at the pure air.

I'm free, I'm not restrained. When I try to stand blood starts to slowly leak out from under the bandage and I know I have to wrap it if I want to stand and walk out of here. I snatch the first aid kit away from the lifeless body. I sit on the table and slowly wrap a new bandage, I try my best not to scream but the burning is just too much, I slide down to the flood and I slip slowly into the darkness.

When I come to I know I just need to get the hell out of here, I stand I favour my left leg and hobble towards the door. When I open it I am greeted with the storm that I remember waking up to this morning. This is real. I look back behind my, the cabin a mess of blood and I turn and walk out.

I lean against the porch outside and even though the rain is heavy I can clear as day see to the left of me a Suburban Police Vehicle. I struggle towards it, the rain soaking me washing some blood away from my wounds. Blurring my vision.

I pull open the driver's side door and pull myself in. When the door shuts a memory hits me. I stole the keys from Nick so I could drive. Oh god where is Nick? Was he with me? I need to get help, I need backup.

I reached towards the ignition and find the keys still in it. I start the Suburban and I cry when the engine turns over and roars to life. I reach for the radio, 'This is 8722, Officer Andy McNally, does anyone copy?'

I wait for a few moments but there is no reply. I look around for my personal radio and find it in the back seat with the rest of my belongings. I quickly grabbed everything and pull it into my lap. I don't want to stay in the hell hole a moment longer and I turned the truck around and I find the track that leads me out of here.

When I reached the logging road, I tried on the radio but I still had no response. I reach over and press the distress button on the car knowing it had a GPS tracker. When I looked back up, there was an older model ford truck and a man point a gun straight at my head and I knew that the storm is not over.


End file.
